Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Every-one starts with one planet, NO exceptions. 6. Have Fun. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: User:Spyzombie45 Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Hunre Empire Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Planets: 12 Working Citizens: 3120 Soldiers: 2430 Spaceships: 154 :Military: 134 (117 fighters, 15 bombers, 14 attack craft, 5 destroyer, 17 cruisers, 2 mothership, 4 Corvettes) :Economic: 6 (6 Medium spice transports) :Scouting: 9 (3 Large Space Scanners, 6 Scout Assisters) Alliances: The Heglarean Empire, The Karnasaur Empire Enemies: Wars: Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 11 Working Citizens: 3100 Soldiers: 1000 Spacecraft: 158 :Military: 150 (90 fighters, 27 bombers, 9 sweepers, 10 attack craft, 4 corvettes, 4 frigates, 3 destroyers, 3 cruisers) :Economic: 6 (4 Medium Spice Transports, 1 Large Spice Transport, 1 Spice Freighter) :Scouting: 2 (1 Medium SpaceScanner, 1 Scout Assister) Alliances: The Hunre Empire Enemies: Wars: The Mrox Empire Creator: User:94michael731 Planets: 5 Working Citizens: 1800 Soldiers: 460 Spacecraft: 80 (25 fighters, 15 bombers, 5 sweepers, 5 attack craft, 5 corvettes, 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 5 cruisers) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None The Karnasaur Empire Creator: User:Nra 'Vadumee Planets: 3 Working Citizens: 1100 Soldiers: 575 Spacecraft: 46 :Military: 20 fighters, 5 bombers, 5 attack craft, 3 cruisers, 1 Destroyer, 5 Frigates, 2 carriers :Economic: 1 Trade Vessel Alliances: The Hunre Empire Enemies: None Wars: None Events Day 1 *The Hunre Empire colonizes one T2 planet. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes one T2 planet, and creates new fighters and bombers. *An Hunre Empire Scouting vessel meets a Heglarean Empire Mining vessel, and an ambassador is dispatched to start disscussing an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire agrees for a meeting to discuss better relations. Day 2 *An alliance is formed between the Hunre Empire and the Heglarean Empire, it includes Spice Trading Agreements, A Mutual Defense Pact, and a Right of Passage to each other's territory. *Secretly, the Hunre Empire builds an Destroyer. *The Hunre Empire recruits 30 more soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 5 new fighters. *The Heglarean Empire takes in 100 refugees, 20 of which become soldiers. It also builds 3 new fighters and another bomber. Day 3 *50 more refugees enter the Heglarean Empire. 2 more fighters are built. *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, hires 40 soldiers and takes a T3 planet. *The Heglarean Empire hires 15 soldiers and builds 1 frigate and 2 fighters. They also colonize another T2 planet, with Pink Spice. *The Hunre Empire realizes that an arms race is going on and decides to ask the Heglarean Empire for an weapons limit. *Also the Hunre Empire builds 3 curisers and recuses 250 refugees which 100 become soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire agrees to stop being competitive, and suggests slowing down on military and focus more on economy and other non-military things. It finds 200 stranded citizens on a different planet. It also recruits 50 soldiers and builts some fighters, bombers, an attack craft, and 3 sweepers. Day 4 *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet, and begins building a secert mothership. Also 50 citizens along with 10 soldiers join the Empire. And 5 attack craft are built. *300 citizens join the Heglarean Empire. 50 become soldiers. A cruiser, 5 fighters, and 2 bombers are built. *200 citizens join the Hunre Empire and a pirate gang numbering 300 joins the empire bringing with them 10 fighters. Day 5 *The Heglarean Empire lets in 100 refugees and recruits 75 soldiers. It also creates a corvette and two attack craft, as well as Spice Transports. Finally, the Heglarean Empire colonizes a Yellow Spice T3 Planet. *The Hunre Empire finds 10 abandoned crusiers in a space dock, and trains 200 soldiers, and colonizes two T2 planets. *The Heglarean Empire builds another corvette and a cruiser, as well as some fighters and bombers. It also colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. 100 volunteers join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. Day 6 *The Hunre Empire launches its new Mothership with 30 fighters. *The Heglarean Empire builds a Spice Transport, 20 fighters, 5 bombers, and a frigate. 100 refugees join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. *The Heglarean Empire builds some new Attack Craft, Cruisers, Corvettes, Destroyers, and Frigates. However, 50 citizens die in building accidents. It then announces it is not planning to build very many more military craft and instead on other matters. *The Hunre Empire builds 4 spice transports, 20 fighters, and 4 Corvettes, also 250 refugees join the empire. In addition 100 soldiers are trained. Also a T3 planet is colonized. *The Heglarean Empire accepts 200 volunteers into the empire. 100 soldiers are recruited, as well. A T3 Blue Spice Planet is colonized. Day 7 *The Heglarean Empire builds some fighters and bombers, and a corvette. Also, a Spice freighter is built. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T2 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds 5 fighters and places a colony on a T3 Yellow Spice Planet. *The Hunre Empire recuses 300 refugees and hires 150 soldiers. Also a attack craft is built. Day 8 *The Mrox Empire colonises a T2 Green Spice Planet *The Mrox Empire builds 2 fighters *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters and 3 destroyers. Also 2 spice transports are built. Also 300 soldiers are recuirted and 500 refugees rescused. *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds a destroyer and a large spice transport. 200 mercenaries join and group of 300 rebels join the empire. Day 9 *The Hunre Empire builds 1 destroyers and hires 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire builds a small fleet of scouting vessels. Also, a pirate gang with 200 members join the empire. They also have 10 fighters and 2 bombers. *The Heglarean Empire hires 90 soldiers. Day 10 *The Heglarean Empire discovers The Mrox Empire. It requests for a meeting with itself, the Mrox Empire, and the Hunre Empire to discuss an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Blue Spice Planet, builds a large scouting fleet, a destroyer, 3 attack craft, and hire 400 soldiers. *Also The Hunre Empire rescuses 200 refugees and recovers 5 bombers and 10 fighters. * The Hunre Empire builds another Mothership. *250 refugees join the Heglarean Empire. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice Planet. *The Karnasaur Empire reveals itself after many years. It colonizes a T2 world, and builds 8 fighters and 2 attack craft, and recruits 100 workers. It dosen't know of any other empires, and is open for negotiating, should one come along. Day 11 *A Hunre Empire scouting vessel comes across an Karnasaur Empire Fighter. And prepares for negotiaitions. *Also the Hunre Empire colonizes a T1 Planet and rescuses 20 refugees. *The Karnasaurs colonize a T2 world, builds a Karnasaur Trade Vessel, trains 150 soldiers, and builds 3 Destroyer-class Cruisers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Green Spice Planet, and rescues 100 refugees. 5 fighters are built. * The Hunre Empire allies with the Karnasaur Empire and colonizes a T3 planet and builds 10 fighters and a cruiser. Also they recuirt 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice Planet. They also make 5 sweepers. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T3 planet. *The Karnasaurs builds 1 Eliminator-class Destroyer, 5 Protector-class frigates, and 2 Empire-class Carriers. They also recruit 175 soldiers *The Mrox Empire accepts the Heglarean Empire's request for a meeting to discuss an alliance. *Also the Mrox Empire recruits 60 soldiers and colonises a T1 pink spice planet * The Hunre Empire offers a trade route to the Heglarean Empire and builds 5 bombers and hire 400 soldiers, along with taking in 200 refugees Category:Projects